A Smallville Halloween
by Tollie And Chimmy
Summary: A halloween fic about smallville, pairings Tess and Oliver, Lois and Clark and a bit of chloe and Jimmy
1. Chapter 1

Alright so Halloween is just around the corner so we thought a halloween fic would be appropriate while we finish our other story- this one is a bit off of the smallville story line but we honestly didn't know any other way to have them celebrate halloween other than as kids/teens so heres some explanation before you read

- Lois is 14. Chloe, pete Clark Whitney and Lana are all 13. and finally Tess Oliver and Lex are 15.

so we hope this clears things up a bit we will probs be posting a chapter a day til halloween so hope y'all like it please read/review

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why you decided to be a pumpkin for the third year in a row? -"<p>

Lois asked as she adjusted her makeup, and continued her sentence

"-You're in the seventh grade, its time you start acting your age."

"Says the one dressed as a skeleton"

Chloe said as she put on her pumpkin hat and turned to face Lois,

"What do you think?"

she asked making Lois turn back to face her,

"It looks just as it did last year, and the year before that, and the year before that."

Lois said sarcastically, as they heard a loud pounding on the door,

"LOIS! LET ME IN!"

Lucy screamed from outside the door,

"Go away you brat!"

Lois yelled back and Chloe let out a laugh,

"You wouldn't be laughing if that was your sister out there."

Lois said to Chloe as the knocking grew louder

"Just let her in to see what she wants"

Chloe spoke not enjoying the headache that came with all the banging

"No. If I let her in now then she'll never leave"

"DAD SAID YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN!"

she screamed again

"Lois!"

Chloe yelled pointing to the door,

"Fine!"

Lois said as she opened it and Lucy stormed in,

"I need you to help me with my makeup"

Lucy said with anger

"You're being a witch Lucy"

Lois smirked

"-You don't need any makeup"

"Lois!"

Chloe repeated,

"What? its not like it isn't true"

Lois mumbled and Lucy put her hands on her hips,

"You're lucky I need your help or else you would be in big trouble"

Lucy said and Lois crossed her arms

"Oh I'm lucky am I?-"

she walked over to Lucy so she was standing over her

"-Obviously not if I have you as a sister!"

"can you two stop fighting for one day?-"

Chloe asked and Lois stepped away from Lucy

"Look Lois it's not like she's trick r' treating with us just help her with her makeup and she'll leave"

Lois let out a deep breath and looked at her cousin

"Alright I guess it won't hurt"

she turned back to Lucy who gave her a guilty look

"Yeah about that-"

she said

"-well dad said that since I'm not old enough to go on my own, and he can't take me this year so-"

she paused and Lois glared at her really not liking where this was going

"-I'm coming with you two"

Lucy said smiling

"No way!"

Lois yelled as she stormed out of the room to find her father Chloe gave Lucy a sympathetic look then followed Lois out the door.

*Meanwhile*

"I can't believe you two actually dressed up for halloween"

Lex said shaking his head and giving his sister a disappointed look

"I can see arrow boy over here doing it but not you Tess?-" he let out a sigh looking over Olivers robin hood attire

"-I thought you'd be better than this at 15"

"Well I'm sorry, but its not like I'm dressed as princess Lex, come on it's halloween it's supposed to be fun"

she said adjusting her short costume styled dress and fixing her hood that almost seemed to almost blend with her curly hair,

"I think it looks nice"

Oliver said and Lex snickered

"Yeah you would, wouldn't you"

he said receiving a glare from Tess

"What's that suppose to mean"

Oliver said crossing his arms and Lex taking a step towards him standing up straighter so that he was taller than him

"I'm just not exactly fond of the way you look at my sister"

Lex said giving off a protective face, Tess blushed and Oliver gave Lex a smirk and placed his arm around Tess, she stiffened at first at the surprise contact but didn't move away knowing Oliver was just trying to make Lex mad, and it was working. He and Tess always did that sort of thing when they were around him, it drove Lex crazy and it was fun for them to watch, they weren't in a relationship but you could barely tell, due to the amount of time they spent together and how close they got when around Lex. Lex sighed and turned around scanning the waiting room they were all in, Lex and Tess' father was in a meeting discussing what was going to happen once Oliver turned 18 and took over the business,

"This is boring"

Lex said turning back to the others who hadn't changed position,

"Well what else are we going to do?"

Tess asked resting her head on Olivers shoulder snuggling up against him, as he tightened his grip pulling her closer while keeping eye contact with Lex, he gave them both a disused look but continued to explain his plan,

"this meeting will be going for another few hours we could take the jet and fly to Smallville and-"

Lex started before getting cut off by Oliver

"Smallville? why on earth would we want to go to Smallville?"

he said confused but Lex just ignored him and kept talking

"- We could go to Smallville where there is a large Luthor home that belongs to my father we could call some friends and throw a halloween party, the place is huge and no one has set foot in there since they built it"

he said as Tess shrugged

"Well I guess it beats standing around here all night"

"Yeah I guess"

Oliver added,

"Then its settled-" Lex said "-we're going to smallville"

Clark and Pete were in the barn when Lana and Whitney showed up to walk with them, Clark looked at lana and took a step back in fear she was wearing the meteor rock necklace around her neck, but when he noticed she wasn't he let out a sigh of relief and walked towards her

"Nice costume"

Clark said smiling at Lana she smiled back and looked down at the cheerleader outfit she and Aunt Nell had put together,

"Thank You Clark"

she said and Whitney looked Clark in the eye giving him a death glare, his zombie makeup making him even more intimidating

"are you hitting on my girlfriend Kent?"

He said protectively,

"Uh no sir" Clark stuttered and Pete laughed,

"shut up Whitney he was just being nice"

Lana took Whitneys hand

"come on lets get going"

Pete nudged Clarks arm and motioned for everyone to stop

"Hold on Clark you're not going like that"

Pete said and Lana nodded her head,

"Yeah Clark you have to dress up or no one will give us anything"

"don't bring the whole group down"

Whitney added and Clark let out a long sigh

"Fine"

he said

"But I really hate wearing costumes"

he added under his breath, He came back two minutes later with a cowboy-ish hat on and boots

"there happy now?"

"well"

Whitney said holding in his laugh and Lana hit him in the arm softly

"It looks great Clark,"

she said the four of them left as they started to move from house to house collecting as much candy as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Tess, Oliver and Lex Stepped out onto the take off platform where the large Luthorcorp jet was sitting,

"Are you sure we should be doing this"

Tess said realizing what would happen if they got caught,

"what else are we going to do? sit in a waiting room with a TV and children toys for all of halloween, like you said its supposed to be fun"

Tess sighed he did have a point and it would be fun to spend time with Oliver and Lex outside of the business world, She and Ollie would hang out pretty much any chance they got but rarely did they ever have Lex tag along it was an opportunity to make him more angry of her friendship with Oliver.

"Alright, lets go"

she said walking fast towards the jet her Little red riding hood costume blowing in the wind Oliver run a bit so he was standing beside her and he took her hand giving her a playful smile to show that Lex was watching she smiled back as Lex also sped his walking so that he was standing in the middle of them causing them to let go, once they got to the plane Lex went and talked to the pilot to tell him where they were going

"He said it would be about an hour until we get there and I've call some people the place will be packed with before dark"

Lex said with confidence

"an hour huh?"

Oliver said looking at Tess, she caught on and walked to where he was sitting

"well we better make ourselves comfortable"

Tess said as she sat in the chair Oliver was already seated in it was a small but comfy seat so she placed her legs over Olivers lap and started to play with his hair, Lex' hands turned to fists and he frowned

"Tess, there are over five open seats on this plane, you don't need to share"

Oliver smiled, once again wrapping his arm around Tess and pulling her towards him

"but Lex-"

Tess started with puppy dog eyes

"its cold and Ollie here needs to keep me warm"

Oliver smiled as Tess buried her head into his shoulder

"Yeah Lex she's cold"

"Then get a blanket"

Lex said angrily

"You know what-"

Oliver began with sarcasm in his voice

"-that sounds like a lovely idea I could go for a blanket"

Tess got up and walked over to one of the cabinets designed for long possibly overnight trips and pulled out a soft green blanket, she heard something in the other cabinet but dismissed it. Lex gave her a -don't you dare- look and shook his head, but Tess just flashed him a quick smile and went back to Oliver sitting on his lap and spreading the blanket over the two of them Oliver pressed the button on the chair and the bottom pulled out into a recliner so that Tess was now laying on him as the steam poured out of Lexs ears Tess rested her head on olivers chest and wrapped her leg around his from under the blanket, oliver smiled again but this time not to annoy lex but because he was enjoying her presence, he always did, not that he would admit it to her, but he always loved it when they were together especially when lex was with them and they could get close with a good excuse. After about 50 minutes of the flight Tess' breathing slowed and Oliver realized that she had fallen asleep he moved his head down smiling as placing a soft kiss on her forehead momentarily forgetting that lex was watching he quickly looked up and Lex's expression had changed,

"Tess is asleep Oliver"

lex said looking at his sister, she had her eyes closed and her hand was moving slightly against his chest to show she was probably dreaming

"your point?"

Oliver said and lex crossed his arms

"you don't need to pretend to care for her if she isn't even up to watch the show"

Lex said and Oliver looked back to the sleeping girl on his body

"ever think maybe I'm not pretending?"

Oliver said quietly more to himself than to Lex, Lex let out a sarcastic laugh

"Please, you and Tess? Oliver you have played every girl you have ever met and as much as I sometimes could do without her, she is my sister and I don't want you hurting her, she really likes you and from what I can tell she thinks you feel the same so stop leading her on"

Lex said and Oliver thought about it, Tess had feelings for him? No way she couldn't, they were friends, better than friends they were practically family he had always had feelings for Tess but in no way would want to make things awkward for them this way he could still get so close to her while still hiding behind the excuse of friendship never would he think she felt the same

"but I-"

Oliver started to say but was cut off but the sudden landing of the plane, Tess moved as she wrapped her arms around him before realizing where she was she looked at the two boys and she sat up

"what happened?"

She asked when no one said anything

"you fell asleep"

Oliver said softly smiling at her as he moved a piece of hair from her face, she gave him a soft smile back making his heart beat fast,

"oh"

she said in a sleepy voice and Lex spoke

"we're here so if you two could get out of that seat we have a party to host"

_**~O~O~**_

"So-"

Pete said as the four walked up the street

"-what do we do now?"

Lana surged

"I don't know we've been to every house and I don't really want to go home yet"

Whitney looked at the group an evil grin spread across his face,

"I know one place we could go"

he said not dropping his smile,

"That big house was just finished being built and no one lives there... They say it's haunted"

Clark looked nervously at Pete and shook his head

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea"

he said looking off into the direction of the house

"what's wrong kent?-"

Whitney said as he held his flashlight up to his chin

"-Scared?"

Pete stayed quiet but Lana gave a soft smile

"no, I just don't think we should be walking around on someone else's property, it's rude"

Clark said but Whitney just sighed

"it's not like anyone lives there"

Lana let go of Whitney' hand and walked over to clark,

"I think it might be fun"

"yeah Clark-"

Pete said

"-it does sound pretty cool"

Clark looked from Pete to lana and sighed

"alright let's go"

_**~O~O~**_

The three girls walked along the streets of Metropolis when Lois' phone buzzed in her pocket, there was a text from one of her friends saying that she had been invited to a party in Smallville and that Lois could tag along if she wanted,

"who was that?"

Chloe asked looking over Lois' shoulder to see the phone, Lois turned to Chloe and Lucy

"You two wanna go to a party?"

Lois said with a wild grin,

"what?"

Chloe and Lucy both asked at the same time Chloe with concern and Lucy with excitement

"I just got a text from From my friend who got an invite to a party tonight in Smallville"

"Smallville?"

Chloe said shaking her head

"Lois that's over three hours away"

Lucy looked at chloe and Lois

"not if we take the helicopter"

Lucy said with a smile that now matched Lois'

"no way"

chloe said shaking her head

"well we are going with or without you"

Lois said as she and Lucy turned to leave, Chloe let out a sigh, if she didn't go with them and make sure they didn't do anything without thinking then they might never come home

"Hold on-"

Chloe yelled as she ran after them

"-I'll go but you have to promise me that we will be back by tomorrow"

Lois lifted her hand and stuck out her pinky

"promise"

Lois said back as Chloe locked her pinky with Lois and they shook their hands

"can we please get going?"

Lucy said with an inpatient tone

"yes"

Lois said with a wide grin as she let go of Chloe and ran towards the chopper,

"this is going to be great!-"

Lois yelled over the noise from the wind,

"-my first highshool party! And I'm not even in highschool"

"Lois we shouldn't be doing this I'm thirteen and Lucy is only eleven and we don't know any of these people"

Chloe was yelling but it was still hard to hear,

"it will be fine!"

Lois yelled back assuming Chloe had pointed out a flaw or complained about her plan, once they got there they stepped out of the helicopter and walked towards the large home there was music playing very loudly and the lights were on in about half of the estate

"wow"

they said as they opened the doors there were so many people no one noticed that they had entered

"okay we all need to stick together!"

Chloe said but as she turned around Lois and Lucy were already somewhere else, she sighed and sat down on a chair, this was going to be a long night. 


	3. Chapter 3

When the plane landed the three walked into the grand living room to see that it had been fully decorated for Halloween Tess gasped at the impressive décor "I had some people decorate it for us while we were on the plane" Tess turned to Lex with a wide smile "it's amazing" her eyes scanned the long table full of all types of food, "Only the best for a Luthor party" Lex said making eye contact with Oliver showing him a smug grin, Oliver smirked at him then winked as he ran up to Tess grabbing her and picking her up from behind causing her to giggle as she faked a struggle hitting him lightly to make it seem like she wanted down although they both knew she didn't, Oliver stepped back losing his balance and fell to the floor with Tess landing on top of him, "Checkmate" she said pining him down her cheeks red with laughter "oh really" Oliver flipped them both around in one swift movement now with him hovering over her using his hands to keep his balance keeping Tess trapped in the proses "you win this time Queen" Tess said biting her lip trying to hold back a smile "have I" he said as they suddenly locked eye contact which caused Tess' stomach to flutter their noses almost touching he looked deep into her eyes as they stared back into his, he leaned his head down towards hers remembering what Lex had said about her feeling the same way, her eyes shut as his lips almost touched hers when, "the guests are here!" Oliver's head shot up to see an angry Lex looking them over Tess quickly lifted Oliver off of her and he stood up helping her to her feet, Tess' cheeks turned red and Oliver's were doing the same Lex' face was one of anger but Tess smiled and said calmly "nothing happened Lex you saw it yourself" Lex looked from Tess to Oliver "yeah but if I hadn't come in just now something would have, am I correct?" Tess looked at Oliver she could feel herself blushing "I don't know, okay, but can we please just get back to the party?" Tess said and Lex nodded leading them both out. 

_**~O~O~**_

As Lana, Whitney, Pete and Clark all approached the mansion there was a loud sound of music playing "What's going on?" Pete asked causing the rest of the group to shrug they walked up to see a girl sitting on the steps outside of the mansion, "Is there a party or somthing going on in there?" she lifted her face to see the group of four Pete nudged Clark nodding his head as he looked her over. "Yeah its open to the public I guess-" she said scanned the group over "-How old are you anyways?" Whitney took a step forward giving a charming smile "we're fifteenth" he said winking at her, Clark opened his mouth to say that they were only thirteen but Pete saw him and covered Clarks mouth, "Well go right ahead" she said giving them a small smile, Lana walked up to her "why are you out here alone and not in the party?" she asked sitting on the step beside her, "there are a lot of people in there and I barely know any of them, I mean my brother is the host and there is someone else but I'd rather not be around him right now" she said looking at the doors, the music was loud and she could hear laughing and talking from inside, "well I'm Lana this is Clark, Whitney and Pete, what's your name?" Lana asked "Tess" she said and Lana gave her a smile "well you are welcome to stay with us if you'd like" Lana said as the rest of the group nodded in agreement "Alright I guess it would be better than staying out here all night" Tess said with a smile, Lana returned it and they walked in, "Hey sis" they turned around to see Lex coming up to them, Lana looked from Tess to the other standing in front of them "so this is your brother" Lana said and Tess sighed "unforchantly-" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "-what do you want Lex" Lana looked at him "Lex? as in Lex Luthor?" Lex looked at Lana then to Tess "aren't you going to introduce me?" he said and Tess crossed her arms "Lex this is Lana, Lana this is Lex" "pleasure" Lex said and whitney stepped forward "alright enough" he said putting his arm protectively around Lana "wow-" Lex said "you're almost as bad as Oliver" Tess' eyes widened and Lana noticed "Is that the person you are avoiding?" she asked and Tess sighed again "Yes as a matter of fact it is" Lex showed a large smile "avoiding huh? what's wrong didn't like it when I interrupted the two of you earlier today" Tess punched him on the shoulder hard but he shrugged it off and continued smiling "well me and some friends i've met were going to sneak out to the other side of the house would you and your friends like to join?" Lex asked and the group nodded in agreement although Tess didn't seem to trust him, they followed Lex into the other room.

_**~O~O~**_

it was dark in there and Tess could only make out the shape of four people already in the room one of them stood up and walked over to her once he got close enough she noticed it was Oliver "hey I lost you out there, what happened" Tess looked at Lana and she smirked knowing who he probably was "I just needed to get some air" she said and Oliver nodded then looked curiously at the others "Oliver, these are my friends" she introduced them and Oliver turned back to Tess "Look I want to apologise for what happened earlier and if you dont want to be my partner then thats fine-" he gave her a soft smile "-but I would prefer not to kiss a stranger" she looked at him confused then noticed the bottle in his hand she turned to lex with anger "Really Lex? spin the bottle? don't you think thats a bit eighth grade?" Lex smiled through the darkness "oh Tess its a perfect way for us all to get acquainted, but I would prefer if you chose someone other than Oliver to be your partner, who knows you might learn to like them" Tess frowned at a sudden realization "Wait a minute-" Tess said putting a finger on Lex' chest "Is that why you did this? so that I would fall for someone other than Oliver?" it was dark but Tess could tell that it was a yes she turned back to Oliver who looked shocked but more happy at the fact that she had just admitted that she had fallen for him, she grabbed his hand and walked over to a space on the floor as the other followed and sat down she placed the bottle in the middle of the group then arranged the partners "whitney you and lana will be together of course, and you-" she pointed at one of the friends Lex had apparently made "Its Lucy" she said and Tess pointed to pete "you two" She shifted over and sat beside him "and Clark you can go with-" she looked around, "her" she pointed to a girl sitting cross legged "The names Lois" she said rudely "Okay 'Lois' you are with my friend Clark" Clark shook his head but Lois walked over to him and scanned him over "well I guess you're not to bad and it is dark, so sure all take it-" she took one last glance squinting in the dark lighting "-but this has to go" she said taking off his hat and throwing in across room "I would like to request a new partner" he said and Lois smiled at him "Save it smallville you're stuck with me" "smallville?" clark muttered but Tess was growing impatient "and you two" she said finally pointing at Lex and some girl with short blond hair who seemed to be really not enjoying herself "alright-" Tess said as she looked at Oliver nervously, he tried to hold back his smile knowing that this meant they were partners "Lets get started"


End file.
